Handles as it seems
by jammiedodgersandbowties
Summary: As an alternate ending to 'The Time of the Doctor' where the Doctor never regenerates. Based after 'Nightmare in Silver.' 11/Clara.


Hi guys! I know I haven't posted a story in a while, I've been super busy!

* * *

Clara walked past the control room towards the library. She had just changed into something more comfy after their long day at HedgeWick's World of Wonders. It was meant to be fun. They had dropped Artie and Angie off not long ago. As she was walking down the hall in her sloppy track pants, and singlet top she felt a hand touch her arm and she spun around tiredly.

"Clara." the Doctor said softly, a small smile to his face.

"Hello." she replied, in the same tone.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the library." she replied. "To wind down, it's been a long day."

She couldn't help but be furious with both herself and the Doctor. They had both put Artie and Angie in so much danger, anything could have happened. They never should have taken the two anywhere.

The Doctor could see the anguish on Clara's face and he sighed. "I'm sorry Clara." he said gently.

"I know." she replied before walking off. He had already apologised several times since, and she couldn't help but forgive the man instantly.

"Wait." he said and she stopped again, spinning back around. "Let me come with you." he said and walked back over to her, linking arms with his impossible and wonderful girl. He was growing so very fond of her. She was of him too.

She let him and half smiled. "Okay." she replied.

The Doctor frowned, before grinning. "I want to show you something first, I just remembered." he said happily.

Clara stopped and looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Remember Handles?" he asked.

Clara giggled slightly. "Yes!"

"Well after he stopped working I kept him just in case, and after today, I have a new part to fix him!" the Doctor exclaimed excitedly.

"Great!" Clara said, in all enthusiasm. She was really just as excited.

The Doctor quickly switched their direction and took Clara back to the control room where he tinkered with Handles for a few minutes, he wasn't quite sure that it would work. He hoped it would work.

Clara watched eagerly before suddenly the robot head finally spoke. "Doctor." it said.

"Affirmative you good old thing!" the Doctor grinned madly.

Clara giggled again. "Handles." she said moving closer to him.

"Clara." Handles replied in kind.

"Affirmative."

The Doctor and Clara both loved Handles, he was a sweetheart of a robot, a real eccentric character. He had been with the Doctor all throughout Trenzalore and when the Doctor had thought that he couldn't repair Handles again, it was heartbreaking. Clara hadn't known that he had held onto him.

They both looked at each other and grinned before looking back at Handles, a grin still plastered on both their faces.

"I'm so glad you're back." Clara said to him.

"Affirmative." he said again.

The Doctor chuckled.

"Emergency boyfriend." Handles then said.

"What?" the Doctor and Clara both replied with.

"I am reminding you Doctor that you must be Clara's emergency boyfriend for Christmas Dinner."

The Doctor had a puzzled look on his face before frowning. "Hmm Handles," he began. "I don't think you have the right day, that was quite some time ago." he said. "Hang on buddy." he spoke again and began to configure him.

Clara didn't say anything, and just blushed. That day had nearly been fatal for the Doctor, the end of all things. Clara was so glad it wasn't. She was so glad that she had got to spend Christmas with the Doctor and that he was her boyfriend, even if it was only pretend for one night.

Handles then activated again and Clara snapped out of her thoughts looking back at him and then the Doctor with a small smile.

"Emergency boyfriend." Handles then said again.

"Something isn't right still." the Doctor frowned.

Clara blushed again.

"I am affirmative." Handles spoke again.

"Explain to me what is wrong to you buddy." the Doctor said.

"I am rational. Clara and the Doctor together. Affirmative."

A blush then came to the Doctor's cheeks. He looked over at Clara and smiled and she smiled back at him timidly.

"I am accurate." Handles interrupted their silence.

"Oh hush Handles." the Doctor chuckled nervously before grabbing Clara's hand.

"Let's go to the library." the Doctor spoke again. "Libraries are romantic."

Clara looked into his eyes and squeezed his hand. "Okay." she replied softly.

The two walked to the library. When they reached the library the Doctor walked Clara over to the two chairs that were hanging from the roof. Clara sat in one, while the Doctor sat in the other.

"Libraries are romantic." the Doctor let out again, defeated in any other attempts at a real sentence.

Clara giggled.

"Clara I…" the Doctor began.

"Doctor." she interrupted him.

"What you said today, when you weren't you know-you." she began but this time the Doctor interrupted her.

"I meant it."

"Did you really?"

"Yes." he replied.

The Doctor had been very fond of Clara for quite some time. It was almost as if today's events and Handles had pushed him, as if fate had sent him a wild push, a chasing after love. If it was that, he was glad. He now finally had courage.

"Clara, I suppose I'm the only one who knows how I feel about you right now. How funny you are. So funny. And pretty. And the truth is, I'm starting to like you in a way that is more than just…" he chuckled. "Let me finish this off this time." he smiled.

Clara smiled brightly at him.

"Come here." he said, indicating that she sit on his lap.

She got up and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"More than just as a companion. I mean…" he started. "I mean that I am falling so very deeply in love with you Clara Oswald, and I don't want to stop myself."

A deep blush rose upon Clara's cheeks. She kept a bright and vibrant smile on her face that made the Doctor follow in suit.

"Don't stop yourself then." she whispered. "Because if you did, it would be a real shame. Because, the truth is, I'm starting to like you in a way that is more than just as a companion too. I mean that I am falling so very deeply in love with you too Doctor, and I definitely don't want to stop myself."

Before Clara could say or do anything else the Doctor captured her lips with a kiss. He cupped her cheek gently and she kissed him back softly, and undamaged.

Just then they heard a voice, a very notable voice. "Affirmative." it said. It was Handles. He was over the TARDIS' control PA system.

The Doctor and Clara pulled apart and both giggled.

Affirmative it was.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
